Sunshine & Whiskey
by sleetcushionmoriarty
Summary: Sleet Cushion-Moriarty and Solomon Islands have some whiskey in the sunshine. Solomon IslandsxOC oneshot OOC Solomon Islands


Dark!PrussiaXReader

Ready or not,I'm Coming!

_

Eckstein, Eckstein,  
>Welcome to my Playtime~<br>Eckstein, Eckstein,  
>If you peek then you'll die~<p>

He seemed like such a good man. Maybe he was a bit narcissistic, but he had a good heart. Or at least, you always thought he did. Oh, what cruel events have happened since you met Gilbert Beilschmidt.  
>It started in elementary school. You were starting at a new school and you didn't know anyone. You were utterly alone and nothing more in the world could have terrified you.<br>It was at recess time that you met Gilbert. You two were in different classes but all day you heard about how he was the bully of school so you had decided to not get in his way. While sitting on the swings alone you heard a chirp and felt something snuggling itself into your (h/c) hair. You reached up to pet it and felt that the creature was feathery, so it must be a bird. The little bird chirped and jumped into your hand. You brought it down to see it and it must have been a baby since it was so tiny! It had yellow wings and its chirping made you giggle. You petted the little bird, smiling at its adorableness, when all of a sudden you heard a voice of a boy.

"Hey! Give me back Gilbird!" came the voice that was heavily accented with..German, you thought.

You glanced over at the boy to find him quite a strange site. His hair was snow white and his eyes were a ruby red, with a hint of mischief in them. You tilted your head slightly and responded.

"Is this your bird?"

"Of course it is!"the boy said, grabbing Gilbird from your hands.

You pouted a little at the lose of your new friend, but held it in so you wouldn't get in trouble with a teacher.

"Well, you're bird likes me more.."you replied,narrowing your eyes at him a little.

Now, you aren't one who looks for fights. Though, you will stand your ground if necessary. It just looks like this kid just wanted a fight.

"No he doesn't! He likes me way more then your loser self!"the boy yelled.

"He does like me more!"You yelled back.

In a flash, the boy pushed you. You stumbled back a bit and you got really angry at him for doing that. You got your balance back and shoved him to the ground. The look of surprise on his face was utterly priceless. He got up though, dusting dirt and sand off of himself.

"You're one tough girl..Nobody stands up to the awesome me..."he said.

"Well I did,so ha!"you replied.

"What's your name?"he said,smirking a little.

"(Y/n)...and yours?'you asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert!"he replied,smiling.

And that's how your friendship started. He thought you were interesting since you were the one person he met who could stand up to him. You stayed friends with him for many, many years. You had also developed feeling for the albino. Though, after tonight's events,you just may lose that friendship and love...

_  
>Once again, I lie and wait here~<br>Time to play our little game~  
>If I find you then it's fate,dear~<br>Just me winning once again~

You were in your late teenage years. You were around 17 and he was 18. School had just let out and you both were looking forward to college years. With boredom and tiredness pulling at you, you had decided to stay home tonight. You're parents were out of town for the week so you had to take care of the house.

You were getting ready for a movie night alone when you heard your front door slowly open. You shrugged it off as nothing when you heard the voice of that boy you had met so long ago coming from the door.

"Oh (y/n)~! The awesome me is here~! And I brought horror movies!"He said.

You rolled your eyes at his antics. He seemed to be really enjoying your attention the last couple of weeks and you had tried to think of why, but the only explanation was put into the back of your mind. You thought that there was no way that he loved you, after all, you two were only friends.

After heating up popcorn, you both went and sat on the couch in your living room to start the movie marathon he just decided to join in on. The next couple of hours were spent with tension from scare jumps and lots of horror movies.

When you two had finished the last one, he turned to you.

"Hey,(y/n), want to play a game?"he said.

"What kind of game?" you asked,glancing at him.

"Hide and seek,where I'm the killer, like in the movies!"he said,grinning mischievously.

"Fine, let's do it then.."You said.

"Alright, you have until I count to ten to hide! Then I'm coming for you,mein beute~" he said,smirking.

You shivered at little at him using the term, 'my prey'. During your high school years, you had taken German to understand what the Albino was saying most of the time. Though, he had never used the term 'my prey' with you. You shrugged it off just thinking that it was him enjoying this way too much.

With incredible quickness, you and Gilbert turned off all the lights in your house. You met each other back in the living room. The rules were simple. You had to hide and Gilbert would come looking for you after he counted to ten. You were armed with only a flashlight so you could see in the dark. Gilbert had one too. It was more of a safety caution, since neither one of you wanted to trip down the stairs. When Gilbert found you, you were suppose to be 'killed' like in the horror movies. You already knew that you would win, you had played hide and seek with Gilbert as a kid, and you always found the best hiding places.

With determination in you, you ran away as he started counting. You quietly went up the stairs and to the attic. There were so many boxes hidden in the attic that were so big that you could hide in them. You quietly pulled down the ladder and went up it, careful to make sure it didn't make any noise. Your house was big, so it would be a while before Gilbert would even look up here.

You searched through the attic until you found a fairly large box pushed away behind some others. You carefully opened the box and climbed inside, putting the lid above you and pulling your knees to your chest. You quieted down your breathing and closed your eyes, trying to concentrate your listening abilities to find the albino first.

_  
>And now I can hear your breathing~<br>And now I can smell your fear~  
>I can't wait now, cause I'm seething~<br>I'll make you my souvenir~

Eckstein, Eckstein,  
>Welcome to my Playtime~<br>Eckstein, Eckstein,  
>If you peek then you'll die~<p>

I opened my eyes as I finished counting. I glanced around the room, making sure that she wasn't hiding in the room with me. I checked the obvious spots. Not behind the curtains, not behind the couch, not under the coffee table. Good, she was smarter, just like I thought. Knowing her, she would find a spot I wouldn't think of. But, I'm the killer, so I have to think more carefully. If I was her, where in this house would I be?

Her own room or her parent's rooms would be too obvious. Maybe she would hide in the kitchen cabinets? She was small enough where she could fit in them.

With a smirk on my face, I went to the kitchen. I swung open the cabinet doors, loving the loud Bang! They made as they hit the wall or a cabinet by it. Oh, scaring (y/n) was difficult, but it was sure worth it. But just slamming cabinet doors wouldn't startle her fully. Glancing around the kitchen, my eyes finally came to rest on the knife rack. I smirked as I grabbed the biggest knife from there. I felt the cool steel blade in my grip and it just felt natural to me. I went into my hunting mode, all play turned off. Oh yes, I would find (y/n) and I would kill her.

Well, not kill her on the spot, I would like to keep her for some time. She hasn't been suspicious about the other disappearances lately. In fact, no one was suspicious. My act was quite a good one. I smirked, patting myself on my back for a good job. Nobody could crack my mask I put on to hide. I made sure the women who disappeared had nothing to do with me, but instead had something to do with big businesses around the local cities. I was always the one who slacked off, so nobody ever thought about me doing anything with a business. Instead, they thought I would be forever relying on my family and just being a lazy bum.

Well, they're wrong. I'm a killer, a hunter, a person who needs to be entertained with something like this. A deadly game of hide and seek. Oh, the look of shock on her face when she finds out will be worth all the trouble I had to go through for this. She was really a lovely girl for letting this happen.

I walked down the hallway of the upstairs rooms, the knife scratching against the wall as I counted to ten again. Ten more. Ten more. Ten just following me everywhere, as I traveled down the hall. I imagined her breathing. A quick breath, she trying so desperately to slow it down because she thinks she'll win, but she won't.

_  
>Eins...Zwei...Drei...Vier...<br>Fünf! Sechs! Sieben! Acht! Neun!  
>Zehn!<p>

Ready or not,I'm Coming!  
>Ready or not,I'm Coming!<br>Ready or not,I'm Coming!  
>Pray to God,I'm Coming!<br>Hide your soul~!

I suddenly heard the scraping of something against the wall below me. My breath caught in my throat, myself wondering what was happening. I shook my head, trying to tell myself that it was just Gilbert trying to scare me. And the one thing I won't do is let him feel superior just because I got scared. But then I could hear his voice.

''Oh,(y/n)I'm coming for you~"I heard him say.

Then there was counting...

''Eins...''  
>1...<br>''Zwei...''  
>2...<br>''Drei...''  
>3...<br>''Vier...''  
>4...<p>

I heard the attic door open then, and Gilbert's steps as he climbed up the ladder, his counting getting faster and my breath beginning the get louder, so I covered my mouth, my body giving warnings as I trembled. Why was I so scared? He wouldn't actually harm me,I was his friend...

I shook back to reality when the counting got louder.

''Fünf!''  
>5...<br>''Sechs!''  
>6...<br>''Sieben!''  
>7...<br>''Acht!''  
>8...<br>''Neun!''  
>9...<p>

Then it stopped. Where was ten? Why hadn't he said ten yet? I trembled more, panic starting to shout inside me. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Gilbert, he was taking this too far. I just slightly opened the box, about to tell him off when the lid was snatched away and I looked up to see him standing above me.

''Zehn!''  
>10...Oh no...<p>

He tossed the lid aside and grabbed me roughly, jerking me out of the box. I squirmed and tried to kick him, punch him, something that would make him let me go. Without warning, he flipped me over and pinned me down so I was looking up at him.

"I finally found you,(y/n)~" he said,smirking evily.

"What are you doing,Gil? Let me go! This isn't funny!"I shouted at him.

"You're right,it isnt funny,it's entertaining~"he replied.

"Entertaining? How? You're trying to kill me! I'm your friend, so just stop this!"I screamed.

He only chuckled in response and leaned closer to me,whispering in my ear.

"You know, those disappearances have all been done by me~ I'm such a genius for planning all of this out~ I even fooled you,my love~"he whispered.

My eyes widened. Love? He actually loved me? But why was he trying to kill me? This doesn't make any sense!

Though, I knew if I stayed much longer, my death would be the price to pay. Without warning, I kicked his precious 'five meters' and charged off. I knew he would follow me and I would be caught sooner if I went down the ladder, so I opened up the window and climbed out. I ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off,grunting as my body made contact with the ground. My leg stinged with pain. I probably twisted my ankle doing that. But if this saved my life, then so be it. I got up, trying to run as fast as I can off into the woods in the back of my house. My neighbors lived not too far away so maybe I could find my way to them and get help.

_  
>Always longing for your touches~<br>Always dreaming of your hair~  
>Once I have you in my clutches~<br>That's when we'll play Truth or Dare~

It was safe to say that I wasn't expecting that kick. Mein Gott, that really hurt. Then again, I need to know not to underestimate her. I slowly got up and saw the open window. I smirked as I went back down and out the back door, going to the woods where she would've headed. She'll get lost easy in there.

Another chase, how exciting. This was was beginning to become one of my awesomest games yet. And bending her to my will be awesome as well~ Oh, and imagine the games we could play once I have her as well~

I quickly went into the woods, using my flashlight to look around. She probably jumped from the window, and that was two stories, so she has to be hurt.

I smirked. The young doe was no match against the lion.

I quickened up my pace as I came to a field. I looked around for her, trying to see where she could've headed. My eyes came to rest of some bits and pieces of branches that laid in a path before me. She most likely ran blindly, not caring about the branches that caught her hair, then breaking off and leaving this obvious trail behind. I crouched and started after the trail, hoping to find my prey soon.

_  
>Eckstein,Eckstein,<br>Welcome to my Playtime~  
>Eckstein,Eckstein,<br>If you peek, then you'll die~

Eins...Zwei..Drei...Vier...  
>Fünf! Sechs! Sieben! Acht! Neun!<br>Zehn!

Ready or not,I'm Coming!  
>Ready or not,I'm Coming!<br>Ready or not,I'm Coming!  
>Pray to God,I'm Coming!<br>Hide your soul!

Well,I hadn't ended up at my neighbor's house like I planned. I had gotten myself lost and now I was in a field, who knows how far from any civilization! Fate just had to be cruel to me today. Now, Gilbert is probably after me, and I don't know how close he is!

I was trembling like crazy and my leg was hurting worse now so I decided my safest option would be to hide from him again. I laid myself in the tall grass of the field and prayed and hoped that he wouldn't find me. I started crying too when the reality that I might die by the hands of my love crashed down upon me. I covered my mouth so he wouldn't hear me if he came close.

I must of been going crazy, because I could've sworn I heard the counting again. Though, every time it got to ten, nothing would happen. Maybe...just maybe I really was safe...

_  
>Go hide now!<br>Ready or not,I'm coming!  
>Go hide now!<br>Ready or not,I'm coming!  
>Go hide now!<br>Ready or not,I'm coming!  
>Hide your soul!<p>

This girl did hide herself very well, I give her props for that. But this field is only so big, there's no way she could've kept on running with a leg injury. I should be finding her soon.

And just like my luck, I saw a leg in the grasses. I smirked and started counting, just wanting to taunt her some more, like a cat and mouse. I could tell she was crying, she was trying to hide it though. Oh, the poor girl's fear gave me excitement. I think she had finally given up. Even if she hasn't, I still have a way to make her see reason.

_  
>Eins,Zwei,Drei,Vier,Eckstein~!<br>Alles muss verseckt sein~!  
>((Translation: 1,2,3,4,cornerstone~!<br>Everything must be hidden~!))

Eckstein,Eckstein,  
>Welcome to my playtime~<br>Eckstein,Eckstein,  
>If you peek then you'll die~<p>

Ready or not,I'm..  
>Coming!<p>

I screamed as I felt someone grab my foot and jerk my back. I squirmed and screamed because I already knew that it was him. I was going to die. I just knew it. But he didn't kill me. He had me pinned down and he was just looking at me,a smirk on his face.

"Oh,so scared of death,(y/n)~ But I won't kill you if you listen to me~"Gilbert said.

"P-Please...N-No..."I whimpered.

I felt the cool blade of a knife against my neck and I froze. He was going to slit my throat..right here..in this field..my own love was going to kill me...

"Just listen to me,(y/n)...if you come with me and stay with me,I promise we'll be together always, my love~ If you don't,well,I can't let anyone find out about this, so you know what'll happen~"Gilbert said,smirking.

"O-Ok..."I said,"I'll go with you..."

Maybe I could find some way out and escape. I could get the cops and my parents wouldn't be gone too long. I would be found. Hope swept over me like water on a shore while I just tried to smile like I was fine with the situation when I wasn't.

He smirked.

"Good,mein Königin~" he said,picking me up and carrying me off. ((Translation:My Queen~))

_  
>Ready or not,I'm Coming!<br>Ready or not,I'm Coming!  
>Pray to God,I'm Coming!<br>Hide your soul!

Go hide now!  
>Ready or not,I'm coming!<br>Go hide now!  
>Ready or not,I'm Coming!<br>Go hide now!  
>Ready or not,I'm Coming!<p>

Hide your soul!


End file.
